


Different sense.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU militar, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya es un Beta con orgullo de Alfa, pero cuando cree que lo estaba logrando todo al ser transferido al escuadrón de los Alfas la misma naturaleza le jugará en contra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different sense.

Cuando subes de nivel dentro de este mundo también pisas un escalón más arriba en la crueldad humana, siendo testigo de situaciones tan atroces como la misma muerte.

Es cierto que le quemaba por dentro la necesidad de estar a la altura de los más fuertes por naturaleza, pero había cosas que no les envidiaba. La guerra no daba miedo sino ellos, a los que no les temblaba la mano para torturar o disparar en contra de una vida, a veces ni siquiera por _deber_ , no es lo que sus risas sátiras decían.

Eran verdaderamente la élite de las batallas, tal vez por eso mismo sus monstruos internos eran cada vez más dominantes.

Los había visto en sus peores facetas, arrasando aldeas de lugares remotos en todo el mundo, matando a quien los enfrentara y a quien no, al que corría o el que sólo estaba allí paralizado de temor. Tomaban lo que querían si se les presentaba la oportunidad y muchos ya no conocían el remordimiento, y él no podía hacer nada más que mirar a otra parte y pretender que no le importaba.

No tenía simpatía por ellos o algún rastro de camaradería, pero estar en la misma guardia, al mismo _nivel_ lo llevaba impreso en letras muy pequeñas. “Si no vas a participar mantén la boca cerrada.”

Había visto como se metían en casas arrebatándole hijos a sus padres, como en grupos desgarraban a omegas que despedían su aroma en el peor momento, y su mínima muestra de piedad era darles un tiro en la cabeza si no habían muerto durante la violación. Era lo que rogaban para que cesara su agonía.

Al principio sintió lástima por esa gente y con el tiempo eso cambió a odio, asco por ser esclavos de su debilidad. Sin embargo no se había enlistado para esto, ¿entonces qué era tan grande como para seguir ahí, hombro a hombro con bestias salvajes?

Ego, aunque él se sentía un poco mejor llamándolo honor. No deseaba ser como ellos, quería ser mejor, y para eso necesitaba mucho poder, más del que un beta ordinario podría ostentar. Por eso decidió no estar a merced de su código genético.

Nunca.

 

 

 

— ¡Tatsuya!

No supo definir ese escalofrío que le apagó los sentidos por un momento. No fue como cuando una explosión lo ensordecía sino como una especie de descarga eléctrica interna, lo suficientemente poderosa como para que desenfocara al tirador enemigo que hirió a uno de los suyos y en consecuencia éste dejó caer una bomba de mano que detonó sin que pudieran hacer nada.

El terreno frente a él cedió fusionándose con el acantilado que separaba a ambos bandos, y vio casi en cámara lenta como Kagami caía junto a los escombros. Cuando el estruendo cesó tosió todo el polvo que viciaba el aire a su alrededor y abrió los ojos sólo lo suficiente para verse en la orilla del barranco.

— Bro… no lo tomes muy especial pero ahora mismo soy la persona que más te ama en el mundo.

Himuro tosió un poco más entre risas, sujetando bien al pelirrojo que colgaba de su brazo. Había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo antes de que cayera al vacío.

— Creo que con una mamada estaríamos a mano.

La risa del menor se unió a la suya y jaló para ayudarlo a subir, fue cuando el polvo mitigó y se dio cuenta del tirador que estaba recargando su rifle para acomodarse y apuntar directo a él— Mierda, alguien… —no oía a nadie a su alrededor y su arma había volado a algún lugar. Podría correr pero eso significaba soltar a Taiga— ¡Cúbrete!

Escuchó el disparo mas no sintió nada. Algunos mitos cuentan que hay gente que no se da cuenta que murió, pero en ese momento se sentía bastante vivo.

Alzó de nuevo la mirada y aquel tirador había sido derribado. Terminó de subir a Kagami y ambos se pusieron de pie preguntándose qué sucedió cuando un disparó se clavó a los pies del pelinegro haciéndolo saltar.

— Joder, ¿qué…? —otros dos disparos más que no le hicieron mucha gracia, y en una posición algo más alejada divisó un brazo en lo alto que lo saludaba— Será hijo de puta.

Kagami no comprendió la sonrisa de Tatsuya hasta que reunidos nuevamente en la base éste le presentó a su héroe francotirador.

— Nijimura Shuuzou, un excompañero de la división en la que estaba. —Kagami intercambió un breve saludo con él y Tatsuya volvió a hablar— Parece que mejoraste un poco tu puntería.

— ¿Un poco? Acabo de salvar tu trasero así que muéstrame un poco más de respeto como Teniente de División.

El del lunar enarcó su ceja visible en sorpresa y compartió su agrado atrayendo a Shuuzou de la nuca para devorarlo en un beso que éste no rechazó. Kagami no supo si decir algo, desaparecer o qué, rascándose nervioso su mejilla ruborizada al desviar la mirada. Parece que no habían sido simples compañeros.

Nijimura cortó el beso bruscamente, apuntando con su pistola al alfa que se había acercado por detrás con una mano a medio camino hacia su trasero.

— Anda, creí que anunciabas que estás disponible. —habló el sujeto de trenzas negras con una sonrisa irritante, levantando sus manos a cada lado en son de paz aunque no se veía demasiado intimidado.

— Me ahorraré la bala diciéndote que no eres mi tipo.

Haizaki estalló en risas.

— Pues a mí me ponen las perras betas que intentan hacerse los rudos.

Dejó hasta ahí el asunto, echándole una mirada a Himuro antes de irse y darle un manazo en el culo a otro de los betas que estaban más allá, el cual luego de dar un respingo sólo pudo resoplar sin quejarse. Ese era un tipo de acoso al que Tatsuya tuvo que acostumbrarse y aprender a evitar junto con otras humillaciones, ya que obviamente un _beta débil_ no era bien recibido ahí como un igual.

Hizo como si nada, volviendo a su expresión divertida.

— Muy hábil, ¿pero tuviste que tardar tanto? Yo ya sería Capitán.

Shuuzou se giró hacia él con mala cara y el labio superior torcido, aunque su queja fue interrumpida por una voz femenina muy autoritaria.

— Pero no lo eres, porque preferiste ser la escoria de “los mejores”.

— Capitana…

Araki Masako, una alfa.

Himuro tuvo que aprender a respetarla a la fuerza, ya que cuando empezó tenía un reacio prejuicio hacia los más débiles que él, y en esa categoría se atrevió a incluir a las mujeres sin distinción, sólo que si pensó que nada más los hombres alfas eran de temer perder incontables veces contra ella le dio una buena lección. La única vez que pudo derrotarla fue para que como Capitana de la división beta accediera a recomendarlo a la división alfa.

De brazos cruzados ella dio por terminada su “charla” con el del lunar, dirigiéndose ahora a su Teniente.

— Nijimura, nuestro grupo se quedará esta noche. Pueden mezclarse con los alfas pero no quiero ningún incidente. Partiremos en la mañana.

La división alfa se hacía cargo de las misiones de mayor riesgo pero también era la que contaba con menos miembros, por lo que cuando se requería grupos de la división beta y omega se les unían como apoyo médico y de retirada. Para algunos estas eran oportunidades de _fraternizar_ un poco más siempre que fuera consensuado, o al menos esas eran las “reglas”.

Los alfas por lo general no tenían ninguna queja de las demás divisiones siempre que conocieran su lugar por debajo de ellos, por eso Tatsuya era una paria ahí aun cuando pasó el período de prueba impuesto para ser aceptado. El único que lo trataba como un compañero era Kagami, con quien no se metían mucho más que para molestarlo por ser menor que el resto, ya que al parecer aun siendo novato tenía un gran potencial.

“Podemos oler nuestra fuerza” fue lo que le explicó el pelirrojo una vez, así que por instinto no iban a buscarle pelea a Taiga sabiendo que éste les dará una paliza.

Mientras Araki se retiraba el pelinegro se tomó un segundo para observar al resto de betas, como dejaban que los alfas hicieran lo que querían, conformándose con su rango inferior.

— Sigues viéndonos por encima del hombro, eh.

Tatsuya sonrió mirándolo.

— Sólo a ellos. Sabes que eres especial. —el mayor rodó los ojos, aunque Himuro no mentía. Les gustaba Shuu porque tampoco se dejaba dominar tan fácilmente— Y ya que te quedas supongo que puedo ofrecerte una cama.

— Qué considerado… —Tatsuya se acercó para tocarlo y lo apartó— Pero prefiero ducharme primero.

— Te espero. Ah… —se había distraído tanto echándole ojo a Nijimura que se olvidó de Kagami. Detuvo a Shuu por la cintura antes de que se fuera y le ofreció al pelirrojo si quería unirse.

Shuuzou le reclamó que al menos le preguntara si estaba de acuerdo, aunque se volvió para inspeccionar a Kagami de pies a cabeza y su veredicto fue un “Está bien”.

— No, estoy bien… —Taiga negó con ambas manos riendo algo nervioso— Gracias de todas formas.

— Vamos, no te apenes. En este oficio es difícil darte estos gustos con regularidad.

Kagami volvió a negar mirando a otra parte con una sonrisa forzada.

— Diviértete tú. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así fue, pero a pesar de que ya era hora de que partieran los betas ni Himuro ni su muy cercano amigo daban señales. Por eso fue a buscarlo, aunque antes de tocar se aseguró primero de no oír algún ruido sospechoso para no interrumpir, y antes de llamar la puerta se abrió y Nijimura salió colocándose la camisa a prisas para ir con su grupo. Tatsuya apareció detrás con el pantalón mal cerrado y cara de no haber dormido demasiado, aunque la sonrisa con la que lo saludó demostró que no se arrepentía mucho por eso.

— Se me hizo un poco tarde. Ya iba.

— Coño, Tatsu. Que con la estima que te tienen estos tipos no necesitan muchas excusas para dejarte tirado en este lugar.

Himuro estaba en su “Ya sé, ya sé” y cuando vino a darse cuenta tenía la cara de Kagami casi pegada a la suya. No le dio tanta importancia como el pelirrojo, que al ser consciente brincó para atrás.

— N- no- no es lo que piensas.

— ¿Y qué pienso entonces?

— Agh, no. Es que… tienes un olor…

El mayor levantó el brazo para olerse la axila, juraba que no era tan grave.

— ¿Tan mal está? Recién Shuu me dijo algo parecido. Me daré una ducha rápida.

— ¡Tatsuya, que nuestros helicópteros ya llegan!

— ¡Cinco minutos!

 

 

 

— ¿Qué pasó?

El último helicóptero de los betas estaba por partir y uno de sus miembros se encontraba en camilla a punto de ser subido. Tenía el brazo derecho completamente entablado, el tabique muy morado y probablemente dislocado, no era capaz de abrir un ojo por lo golpeado que estaba y se notaban restos de sangre por todo su mentón y cuello, que dio por sentado venía de las heridas en su boca. Eso era simplemente lo visible, quién sabe qué más le habían hecho.

— Nada, es que me dan miedo las alturas así que tienen que amarrarme. ¿Qué acaso no estás viendo? Maldito cabeza hueca.

Pero qué genio, aunque en su estado no tenía mucho que criticarle.

Leyó su nombre bordado en el uniforme. “Hanamiya”.

Subieron la camilla con el sujeto y Himuro prefirió preguntarle a otro que llevaba ropa diferente por ser de la unidad médica.

— ¿Qué le hicieron los alfas?

Nakamura, que era el nombre en su uniforme, resopló acomodándose los anteojos. Percibió a Tatsuya como un beta así que respondió.

— Hanamiya no quiere hablar, pero además de lo que se ve tiene varias costillas fracturadas y el pantalón empapado en sangre. Algunos alfas tienen muy mal carácter y no manejan bien el rechazo; no me sorprendería que se negara a estar con ellos y hayan decidido darle una lección, y por el nivel de daño tuvieron que someterlo al menos entre dos. Con suerte no tendrá daño interno permanente y se recuperará.

Kagami se había acercado a tiempo para escuchar y no pudo ignorarlo.

— Pero… ¿le pondrán un par de venditas y nada más? Lo atacaron, debe-

— ¿Mandar una queja? ¿A quién? —lo interrumpió— Sus superiores harán de todo para justificar a los alfas, sólo conseguirá humillarse más de lo que ya le hicieron y ganarse enemigos. Es una causa perdida, siempre lo es.

Taiga era demasiado noble en ocasiones, pero en estas cosas él tampoco podía hacer nada. Nakamura abordó el helicóptero y ambos chicos se alejaron para que las hélices empezaran a girar y se elevaran.

El pelinegro miró a su hermano. Permanecía cabizbajo pero tan tenso que se notaba toda la furia que estaba conteniendo, su olor alfa se disparó por un momento y Himuro perdió la noción de todo. Fue igual a la sensación que lo aturdió ayer durante la misión, algo que casi le cuesta la vida a él y a Kagami.

No supo qué tanto rato pasó, pero cuando ya estuvo de vuelta en sí mismo Taiga lo tenía sujeto de los hombros y su voz se fue haciendo más clara y audible, hasta que entendió que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Tatsuya lo apartó de inmediato por reflejo y no supo por qué, se sentía agitado y había comenzado a sudar.

No dejó que aquello tomara importancia y fue hora de partir.

 

♦♦♦

 

Día de entrenamiento de campo.

Tatsuya no se encontraba enfermo, sabía que no lo estaba, no obstante su falta enfoque no hizo más que empeorar con los días.

— Cabronazo de mierda, pero qué te crees. ¡¿Piensas matarme, ah?!

Fue tomado del chaleco por un Wakamatsu para nada feliz que le voló los lentes de seguridad de un puñetazo. Este no era su día, le había dado con una de las balas de goma y a pesar de no ser nada grave pudo haber sido un proyectil real.

Se levantó limpiándose el labio con la intención de devolver el golpe, mas en el acto intervino Taiga que tacleó al rubio y el cuchillo de combate con el que éste planeaba sacarle los ojos a Himuro rodó por el piso. El pelinegro se sorprendió por no haberlo notado, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ese tipo a ciegas, pero maldición, ¡no necesitaba que Taiga lo defendiera!

Wakamatsu forcejeó con Kagami, pero antes de que siquiera abriera la boca para gritar improperios el menor lo hizo soltando un fuerte rugido contra él. Sus feromonas dominantes, la pesadez de su fuerza abrumadora atacó al rubio con más potencia que cualquier arma de fuego obligándolo a quedar inerte en el suelo bajo él, hasta que esos furiosos ojos rojos dejaron de atormentarlo y Taiga se levantó de encima.

Al lugar llegó su líder de grupo mientras Wakamatsu se ponía de pie. Kiyoshi Teppei menguó la situación colocándose en medio de esos hombres con el ceño fruncido y ganas de pelea, sonriéndoles con los ojos curvados.

— Venga, venga. Es un ejercicio para precisamente disminuir estos errores. Vamos a divertirnos.

— ¡¿Cómo vamos a confiar en combate en un tipo tan inepto?! ¡Debería volverse con su grupo de maricas!

— ¡¿Por qué no te hago marica yo a ti, eh?! ¡Te dejo sin huevos de un solo tajo!

Himuro fue alejado por Taiga y le gritó a éste que no lo tocara, mirándolo ofuscado y tan sorprendido de sí mismo. Definitivamente algo no iba bien, su cuerpo, algo estaba reaccionando de forma muy extraña.

Últimamente no dejaba que el pelirrojo pasara mucho rato cerca de él, lo hacía sentir incómodo por algún motivo que ignoraba, más aún luego de que la noche anterior no pudiese frenar su deseo de masturbarse con la imagen del menor impresa en su cerebro y su fragancia que venía desde la litera de abajo donde dormía Kagami. No lo superaba ni lo quería creer, además el olor de Taiga no tenía por qué afectarle así que se lo atribuyó al estrés y al hecho de que siempre andaban juntos.

Pero ahora mismo, cuando vio a Taiga liberar su lado alfa, una asquerosa sensación mil veces peor le dominó cada fibra del cuerpo.

— Vamos, muchachos. Somos gente civilizada. —Kiyoshi no cambió su expresión y mandó a Wakamatsu a que retomara su posición. Himuro iba a hacer lo mismo cuando fue detenido por el castaño; éste lo miró deshaciéndose de su risueña sonrisa— Tú no. Ve a hacer lagartijas o lo que sea hasta que decida que mereces comer algo. Lárgate.

El del lunar tiró su rifle y su chaleco escupiendo sangre a un lado, y no se guardó una poco sutil mirada de rencor antes de retirarse. Kagami lo llamó tratando de seguirlo pero Teppei lo detuvo— No puedes andar detrás de él para siempre. Ve a tu lugar.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, viendo al pelinegro alejarse.

 

 

 

Para cuando llegó la medianoche Tatsuya seguía en la bodega de almacenamiento vistiendo sólo con los pantalones de su uniforme y una franelilla blanca completamente sudada. Sus pies y manos desnudos estaban muy rojos por haber despotricado su ira sin parar, durante horas, en contra del ya deformado saco de entrenamiento.

Dio un puñetazo izquierdo, por haber recibido la advertencia de que un problema más de su parte y lo expulsarían de la división; un golpe con sus nudillos derechos, por todos esos hijos de puta creídos a los que deseaba matar uno por uno; tomó el saco por ambos lados para enterrarle un rodillazo, y luego otro, y otro más, por haber sido defendido por Kagami de nuevo.

Quería a ese chico, desde pequeños, esos tiempos cuando Taiga lo seguía a todas partes llamándolo “hermano”, cuando le brillaban los ojos cada vez que lo veía y gritaba al aire que deseaba ser tan genial como él, esos días cuando la diferencia entre ellos no importaba. A medida que fueron creciendo Kagami lo hizo mucho más rápido, en todos los sentidos y sin mover un dedo; se volvió más fuerte, más grande, y ya no era el pelirrojo quien tenía que ser protegido por él.

Cuando decidió enlistarse Taiga no tardó en seguirlo y pensó que sería una oportunidad para volver a ser quien le enseñara al menor, sin embargo fueron separados por sus genes, porque Kagami pertenecía a la élite sólo por haber nacido alfa, mientras él era enviado con el grupo de “los promedio que no podían aspirar a más”.

¿Por qué esas cadenas genéticas eran tan difíciles de romper? Él, quien había tenido que esforzarse durante toda su vida, tenía que seguir haciéndolo mientras los demás lo conseguían todo con el simple hecho de existir. Se juró alcanzarlos y superarlos, a Kagami y a todos.

Quería a Taiga pero también lo odiaba, odiaba a todos los de su clase. Lo odiaba cada vez que saltaba a defenderlo, cada vez que apuntaba su feroz mirada en advertencia para que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo, lo detestaba por tener todas las cualidades que él quería, y lo aborrecía por empezar a confundirlo tanto.

Odiaba a Taiga y a él mismo, por haber reaccionado no una sino ya varias veces al olor de Kagami, por no poder deshacerse de esa vomitiva sensación, la ansia y necesidad de estar cerca del menor, de querer tocarlo… estaba asqueado por seguir excitado desde que lo vio dominar a Wakamatsu.

Apretó los dientes dando una fuerte patada que le hizo contraer su expresión debido al dolor, probablemente por algún músculo que acababa de ceder y terminó desgarrado. Estaba hincado tocándose el pie cuando se giró al sentir una presencia y allí estaba Kagami bajo el umbral iluminado por un pequeño bombillo, provocando que sus vísceras hirvieran.

Se levantó, teniendo que sostenerse del saco de práctica por el mareo que lo invadió sin aviso. Trató de que su respiración no lo delatara y no hizo caso al pelirrojo cuando éste lo llamó.

— Lo sabía.

Medio día sin comer para él no era nada, así que no entendió por qué sentía tan debilitado. Continuó sin mirarlo cuando el menor se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— De verdad no te has dado cuenta. Lo había notado antes, tan ligeramente que creí que lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando mencionaste que Nijimura también se percató estuve seguro.

— ¿De qué… estás hablando?

— No quería que tu olor se hiciera más evidente, no quería que los demás lo notaran, así que usé mi propia esencia para ocultar la tuya. —acortó la distancia con Himuro, abrazándolo por la espalda y hundiendo la nariz en su pelo— Así yo sería el único que podría olerte, y demonios, ya es insoportable.

Trató de alejarlo, de decirle que no lo tocara, mas de su boca lo que salió fue un jadeo extasiado cuando Kagami bajó la mano apretando la erección que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Con un gran acopio de voluntad apartó las manos del otro y lo encaró; Taiga le tomó el rostro y apegando sus cuerpos la espalda de Himuro chocó con un polvoriento estante, presionando lo suficiente para que el más bajo también fuera consciente de la dureza en su pantalón.

— ¿Sabes? Hace tanto que ya me había resignado a ser sólo un amigo, tu hermano, con tal de poder estar contigo. Tenía claro que no me aceptarías, no como yo quiero, y que por nuestra condición no me permitirías tenerte como tanto deseo. Pero ahora… —Tatsuya le dijo que ya parara esto porque no estaba de humor.

Se movió y el más alto hizo más presión sobre él para no dejarlo ir, Kagami lo sujetó fuertemente contra el estante y lo besó con toda la voracidad que había estado conteniendo. Himuro simplemente… no lo pudo parar, todas sus facultades estaban fallando.

Cuando se separaron Kagami lo miraba vehemente, con una torcida sonrisa de felicidad.

— Ahora sí podemos estar juntos. ¿No lo entiendes, Tatsuya? Eres un omega.

Sus ojos se abrieron despavoridos, sintiendo claramente como toda la sangre se le helaba dentro de las venas. La cabeza le estaba punzando, y cuando el pelirrojo trató de besarlo de nuevo usó su codo para quitarlo.

— Eres un malnacido, ¿cómo…? ¡Estás loco! —debía estarlo, muy demente, porque eso no era posible, aun cuando sus síntomas embonaran perfectamente con el inicio del celo. Las venas se le marcaron por todo su cuello rojo de ira y volvió a golpear al contrario, con una destreza tan patética que a Kagami no le costó detener su puño y tirarlo al piso para subirse encima, besando bajo su oreja y arañando su piel caliente por debajo de la camisa— No me… toques…

Taiga rozó su nariz en el hombro pálido, respiró sobre las clavículas de Tatsuya, pasando sus dientes por la cadena de su cuello mientras se impregnaba con su olor tan bueno, tan dulce que adormecía la parte racional de su cerebro, dejando libre el más puro instinto.

Agarró la franelilla de Himuro jalando hacia extremos opuestos para romperla, aferrando sus brazos contra el suelo para que no se moviera mientras arrastraba su lengua tan repugnantemente por todo su torso agitado, diciéndole lo bien que olía.

“Eres un omega. Eres un omega. Omega…” es lo único que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Tatsuya, incapaz de asimilar tal cosa. Soltó un grito de rabia y cuando Taiga levantó el rostro recibió un duro cabezazo que lo obligó a soltarlo para tomarse su nariz sangrante. Esquivó el siguiente golpe de Himuro y no lo dejó alejarse, tirando de su pantalón hasta rasgarlo.

— ¡Eres mío, entiéndelo! ¡Nadie más te tocará, nadie vendrá aquí! —varias uñas del mayor se quebraron al ras del piso cuando Kagami lo jaló para volver a someterlo, sentándose sobre él mientras se quitaba la camisa y se abría el pantalón— Tomaré lo que me pertenece.

Miró a Kagami a los ojos y vio la mirada de aquellos alfas que perdían el dominio de su cordura, la misma mirada dilatada e impulsiva que no podía razonar.

— Púdrete, mgh. —el pelirrojo lo tomó del cabello para que no rechazaba su beso, rasgando los labios de Tatsuya por la ferocidad con la que movía sus dientes sobre ellos.

Himuro estaba deslucido bajo él, todas las órdenes que enviaba para mover su cuerpo eran tragadas por una ola de imparable placer y sentía ese calor perforarle hasta el interior de los huesos. La fragancia de Kagami se le estaba metiendo por todos los sentidos como un veneno paralizante.

— Lo ves, tu cuerpo se vuelve dócil y dispuesto porque esto es lo que desea.

Apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Taiga, dejando manchas de sangre de sus uñas rotas. Estaba asqueado y tan molesto, Kagami una vez más se encargaba de restregarle lo inferior que era y su sistema cedía tan fácil que apretó los ojos sin querer llorar de pura frustración. Incluso le costaba ya seguir pensando que aquello le aborrecía, estaba perdiendo el juicio también.

Kagami lo tocaba donde quería, besaba donde se le antojaba mientras terminaba de quitarle las ropas, y su cuerpo no podía hacer nada más que reaccionar sudando y temblando con agrado, mojándose y preparándose para la penetración.

Cuando Taiga entró la resistencia de sus paredes fue casi nula, su espalda se encorvó y su boca se abrió pronunciando sonidos denigrantes. Su carne palpitaba fuertemente con cada intensa arremetida, y siendo incapaz de controlar su propia voz corrompida por el morbo apretó los dientes hasta casi rompérselos mientras el contrario lo obligaba a entrelazar una mano con la suya.

Hizo su rostro a un lado tratando de escapar inútilmente del ruido de los gemidos de Taiga sobre él, haciendo lo imposible por no empujarse contra el menor ni enredar las piernas en su fogosa pelvis. No iba a humillarse más de lo que Kagami ya lo estaba haciendo, no importaba si no paraba de decirle que lo amaba, desde hace tanto que era doloroso, que no podía frenarse ya.

El pelirrojo lo aferró con el brazo y aceleró, arremetiéndolo tan brutalmente que el cuerpo de Himuro estaba casi en el aire. Sólo su cabeza y parte de su espalda friccionaban con el suelo de madera y las astillas se le metían en la piel.

— No, no lo hagas… eso no. Agh.

Taiga jadeó sonoramente, más como un gruñido tras otro, diciéndole que ya era irremediable. Tatsuya jaló su cadera hacia atrás luchando por separarse, pero el pene del menor ya se había anudado y no podía salir. El más alto empujó una última vez y el interior de Himuro se contrajo con violencia, sacudiéndose con cada caliente y abundante descarga de Taiga.

Su miembro no regresó a la normalidad hasta asegurarse de que la última gota quedara adentro, y cuando lo sacó todo su líquido espeso empezó a chorrear. Quedó fascinado con su esencia mezclándose con la de Tatsuya y apretó esos muslos pálidos, besándolos, respirando de los poros del pelinegro esa excitación febril que todavía deseaba más. Subió por su abdomen probando el semen de Tatsuya que había salpicado, y al llegar a su altura lo vio con sus labios ensangrentados de tanto morderlos para no gemir, con su cabello cubriéndole ambos ojos.

Fue apenas capaz de percibir el brillo de aquel filo que rasgó el aire y alcanzó a hacerle un largo corte en la mejilla, pero el siguiente ataque no lo pudo esquivar y el cuchillo se le clavó en el brazo. Himuro chasqueó la lengua por no haber podido usar la fuerza suficiente, así que con su palma golpeó el mango para que la hoja se clavara por completo. El pelirrojo soltó un ronco alarido sacándose el cuchillo, y cuando Tatsuya giró para alejarse le clavó la mano derecha al suelo con su propia arma.

El mayor gritó por aquel cercenante dolor y su frente dio un duro golpe contra la madera cuando Kagami le estampó la mano en la cabeza para mantenerlo quieto. Ambos respiraban muy agitados, sobre todo Tatsuya, al que se le escapaban jadeos mezclados con placer, siendo atormentado por su calor que se negaba a menguar.

Sus extremidades seguían entumecidas por los calambres de dolor y fruición a la par.

Sintió a Kagami restregarse contra sus muslos y sus nalgas, liberando líquido y endureciéndose con rapidez. Intentó desclavar su mano, pero aparte de hacer sangrar más su herida no pudo empujar fuera el cuchillo que estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura.

— Taiga… —hizo lo posible por mantener una voz firme, ya que tampoco podía sacar su cabeza de abajo de la palma del contrario— No tienes que hacer esto… haah, sé que no quieres. Tú no eres así. —Kagami detuvo sus movimientos, sin embargo no se apartó— Si te detienes ahora olvidaremos lo que pasó, podremos regresar a como estábamos antes… pero si no, nunca, escúchame, jamás te lo perdonaré.

Por un momento Kagami sólo dejó oír su respiración irregular, tratando de que las palabras de su hermano lo convencieran. Se acostó sobre su espalda abrazándolo y Tatsuya creyó haberlo escuchado sollozar.

— No puedo…

Clavó sus dedos en Himuro y volvió a enterrarse en él con un fuerte gemido, golpeándolo dolorosamente contra el piso con cada brusca embestida fuera de control.

— ¡Maldito bastardo, Kagami! ¡Hijo de perra, te voy a matar! ¡Te juro que te mataré! Aagh, ¡aaahhh!

Kagami no se detuvo. Se dejó poseer por su instinto más natural y el menos humano… o quizás, el más fiel a uno.

 

 

 

Al despertar se levantó sobre esa camilla, sujetándose la cabeza por la fuerte migraña. Llevaba puestos nada más un par de pantalones.

Miró su mano vendada y poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando, dándole la sensación de que los toques ajenos permanecían en su piel, que los rasguños y mordidas se repetían dejando marcas frescas, que aún tenía el cuerpo de Taiga encima sofocándolo.

— No te muevas mucho, todavía necesitas descansar.

Volteó a donde provenía la voz y se encontró con Alexandra, la médico. No tenía que preguntar qué pasó, tampoco quería. Se miró las palmas, sintiendo apenas un leve rastro de aquel tormentoso golpe de calor por el que tenían que pasar los omegas. Seguramente le habían administrado algo para apaciguar los síntomas.

“Eres un omega.”

Se puso de pie colocándose la camisa y las botas que estaban ahí para él.

— Aún no puedes irte, ¡oye! —ella lo detuvo, recalcándole que eran órdenes que él permaneciera ahí. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron por saber que los superiores se habían enterado— También debes tomarte esto.

— ¿Para qué es?

Preguntó al recibir una cápsula roja.

— Es una pastilla del día después.

La apretó en su mano para luego tirarla con odio, tomando a la rubia de su bata.

— ¡No jodas conmigo, yo no soy…!

— ¿Un omega? Por supuesto que sí. —Tatsuya se giró hacia la puerta, donde estaba el dueño de esa desdeñada voz.

— General Gold.

Nash respondió con una sonrisa desagradable al igual que su mano derecha, Silver.

— Doctora.

— Es un padecimiento poco común pero no imposible. —empezó a explicar ella una vez que Himuro la hubiese soltado— Hay ocasiones en que la condición de los omegas permanece “dormida” y fácilmente son confundidos con betas. Esto puede permanecer por un par de años e incluso décadas, como si fuera una enfermedad latente que no se revela hasta que no se presenta el detonante.

— ¿Detonante… dices?

— Sí. En tu anterior escuadrón no tuviste ningún problema, no obstante, al trasladarte aquí, a diario te expusiste constantemente a las feromonas de todo un batallón de alfas, así que no fue más que cuestión de poco tiempo para que tu verdadera condición respondiera manifestando el celo.

El pelinegro puso una mano frente a ella, pidiéndole que se callara. Era… demasiado, aunque pudiese entenderlo todo perfectamente se negaba a aceptarlo. La risa divertida del rubio lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con furia.

— No me mires así, anda, después de que te cuidé tanto. ¿Crees que es tan remotamente posible que alguien como tú fuera aceptado aquí, sólo porque una mujer con algo de autoridad lo pidiera? Simplemente tenía ganas de ver qué tanto serías capaz de hacer, apostando hasta qué día ibas a durar. ¿Piensas que nadie te hacía nada sólo por Taiga, porque estabas en nuestro grupo? Patrañas, si nadie te dio una paliza ni te metió un tiro en la cabeza por “error” es porque yo lo quise. Esperaba que me entretuvieras un rato, pero esto… vaya que superaste todas mis expectativas sobre ti. —Nash acompañó su risa con algunos aplausos, sacando de sí al pelinegro.

Éste arremetió contra el de mayor rango, sin embargo fue detenido por los monstruosos más de dos metros de Silver que lo agarró del cuello levantándolo del piso con facilidad.

— No te pongas tan caliente o te violaré, que eso es lo que tu olor sigue pidiendo a gritos aún ahora. Kagami seguro que se divirtió bien contigo, eh.

Lo arrojó al suelo riéndose estrepitosamente y Himuro tosió apretando sus puños, al punto en que el vendaje de su mano derecha se empapó de sangre.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Kagami?

— ¿Taiga? ¿Qué tiene que pasar con él? A diferencia de ti no falta mucho para que se convierta en uno de mis mejores hombres, además… —Gold se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Tatsuya con burla— No fue su culpa, ¿o por qué crees que no tenemos omegas aquí? Tú te lo buscaste.

— Maldito seas…

— García, termina el informe médico y envíaselo a Kasamatsu Yukio.

— Pero… él es el líder de la división omega.

— Por supuesto, yo mismo me haré cargo del papeleo de transferencia.

— ¡Señor! —ambos estaban por irse, así que la insistencia de la mujer lo hizo mirarla por arriba del hombro con fastidio— Creo que es apropiado que Himuro Tatsuya sea devuelto a su anterior división, sus aptitudes están a la altura y con medicación sus calores pueden mantenerse a raya.

— Ehh, ¿no me escuchaste? Él debe estar donde pertenece, es un puto omega. Haz el informe.

La puerta del consultorio se cerró, al igual que la de la vida de Tatsuya.

 

 

 

Entre tres tuvieron que sujetar a Taiga que estaba por enloquecer. No sabía nada de Tatsuya desde que lo llevó a la enfermería al volver en sí y ver lo que le hizo, todas las horas que pasó torturándolo, recordando como lo siguió penetrando incluso después de que el otro perdiera la consciencia.

Las heridas de su cara y su brazo fueron atendidas, estuvo esperando pero preguntaba y nadie le decía nada, y ahora simplemente le soltaban eso de que Himuro ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos para luego dejarlo ahí, totalmente perplejo. ¡¿A qué mierda se referían?!

Estaba por tirar las puertas cuando vio pasar dos camiones de traslado; el primero iba totalmente cubierto, probablemente con cargamento de municiones y otras cosas, y el segundo iba con un soldado en la parte trasera que reconoció como Tatsuya.

Susurró su nombre, nada más como un silbido, y el pelinegro alzó el rostro como si hubiese sido capaz de escucharlo. Su mirada estaba ida, no expresaba nada, y en ella se reflejó Taiga. Cuando lo vio el mayor sacó su arma de la funda en su pierna y apuntó al pelirrojo que no se movió, sabía que se merecía algo como esto.

Sin embargo Tatsuya no presionó el gatillo, en cambio metió el cañón dentro de su boca, y luego de que el camión cruzara el muro de salida Kagami sólo fue capaz de oír un disparo.


End file.
